heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Saucybandit/Archive 2
I think the page set up is a good idea but when presented with that it may lead some people to believe they can't find the item that they are looking for and it may be easier for it to be accurately explained and generaly summarized if possiable on the disembog-somthing... page. Malindrast 19:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Malindrast CSS Please make a simple css rule for tables so that I don't have to constantly search, copy, and paste. Then all the tables will be nice and uniform.Anml 17:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded! Please add the code from User:Zojj/monobook.css to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and MediaWiki:monobook.css. --'Zojj' t 03:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::What does the formatting look like? Also, I'm not sure that that formatting will be automatically applied to many of the existing tables. -- Saucybandit 03:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::See here User:Zojj/wiki_test. It is the standard wikitable 99% of wikis use. It won't be automatically applied to existing tables. Old table formats are easy to change, and the wikitable will make formatting new tables much easier. --'Zojj' t 04:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *Alright, it's done. If you're volunteering to fix all of the tables in the wiki, I'd be obliged. Not something I know how to do just now. -- Saucybandit 04:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! Works fine in monobook. Seems like it isn't working with monaco.css. May have to put it in common.css... posted question here --'Zojj' t 04:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *It's in common.css too now. -- Saucybandit 05:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeh it isn't working. =/ Lets wait to see what the experts say. Monaco seems to be more complicated than monobook. Nothing is affected negatively atm. --'Zojj' t 05:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Someone purged the monaco.css file and then the css worked! To answer your question, yes everything can be adjusted and yes some stuff looks ugly. *For now: I've got an updated table css here: User:Zojj/monobook.css. Put the revied css in MediaWiki:Monaco.css and MediaWiki:monobook.css. You can remove it from MediaWiki:common.css. *For later: play with your private CSS file (User:Saucybandit/monaco.css, and change the colors to match your site theme. Let me know what specifically you want to change and I can help. --'Zojj' t 05:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Places to play Heroes of Gaia I would just like to let you know that www.highle.com also has a server of heroes of gaia. if you could add it i would be very thankful. Thanks in advance.Vampgirl 18:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Vampgirl Warehouse Levels Just an FYI, in making the troop calculator I've noticed what I think are errors in reported Warehouse base levels. I've been using the calculator and noticed it was not giving correct Warehouse levels for level 5 (I based the calculations on the info given on the Wiki). According to the Wiki they are Lumber/Ore 5700,Sulfur/Crystal 2800, Gold 57000. I've got a few low level castles with level 5 storage and the numbers (minus my storage skill) work out to be Lumber/Ore 5250,Sulfur/Crystal 2625, Gold 52500. I've made the change to the Warehouse page for that level, it would leave me to believe the other values may need to be verified. Sirnotappearinginthisfilm 13:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Totally possible that the values are wrong. I did this months ago now. I'll fix it now. -- Saucybandit 05:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) scout farming does it make scence to farm with your scouts? example: build 2000 of them an get going -I really dont think its worth it. It also depends on your in game race. If you are human, build up a lot of ranged units and farm with them. First, build up about 100 archers and split it in to 2 stacks, 1 for each gaurd tower. To help lose as little as poss. , then you might want to use a defense skill. Once you get monks then build up 200 and split in to 2 stacks. Same for priests. But once you get ArchAngels, (what i use =D) split them in to 2 stacks of 50. Also make sure to call out caily spy in global so noone kills it off. Also remember the less units you attack with the less recources you get. Be careful about farming. Once you hit 300,000 fame you will get 100 archangels just for atttacking someone. If they are stronger than you and you send your whole force after the battle they will send a hero after you. I know from experience because when some people attack me with a full force i take the am and dont look back. However if you say "daily" or "daily spy" in global then people wont attack you. And to answer your question about building up scouts, well, a good scroll bomber could kill them very easily. And if they want their first am then they wont hesitate to send a hero out to attack your. If you decide to build up scouts, then build up 700 and put them on a scroll bomber. 7x100 stacks. Scroll bombers have very high intelligence so you should get 1 with at least 65 intelligence at level 1. When i got my first it had 71 at level 2. And you should attribute all of their points on intelligence. The more intelligence a hero has the more damage scrolls do. Hope i helped. =D 07:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Downtime page I think it would be useful to all users for there to be a page to report (suspected?) downtime of servers and which site it's for. IDK if sparta server @ heroesofgaia.com is working for you or not but right now it's down for me. This could be very benefital for everyone. Malindrast 05:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Interesting math Hey saucy, i just did the math for my guild and it seems that lower tiers condensed into a single stack are a lot better than T10s that have done the same (based on a max 4.5 million force of course) Here's what i've done so far: Health per stack if max # of units is in stack: GreenDragons: 591,000 Angels: 575,600 BoneDragons: 646,796 Monsters: 610,350 FairyDragons: 553,800 ArchAngels: 540,000 Behemoths: 601,668 GhostDragons: 553,068 Max attack: GreenDragons: 186,000 FairyDragons: 156,910 Angels: 184,192 ArchAngels: 156,600 Monsters: 184,670 Behemoths: 153,414 BoneDragons: 188,371 GhostDragons: 160,380 Max defense: GreenDragons: 163,500 FairyDragons: 122,759 Angels: 164,046 ArchAngels: 124,200 Monsters: 170,585 Behemoths: 122,163 BoneDragons: 173,368 GhostDragons: 126,360 Dwarven soldier stats: 16,304 is the max per 4.5 million. Atk: 423,904 Def: 391,296 Health: 1,043,456 That's all i did. (the dwarves were by special request by a member who fills an army with them) i'd look into more but i'm too lazy lol. IrishElf 03:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the info Irish. One question I have though: have you taken account of the ATK^2 in the main damage equation? I ask because it seems like even though the health of the units is a lot higher, the lower attack and defense scores will result in very large damage to the dwarven soldiers. Just looking at the numbers, it doesn't seem like a good idea. -- Saucybandit 06:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Saucy brings up a good point. T10 monsters are more "effective" at fighting other high tier units. A good example is if you have t8 and t10, you'll notice that your t10 will do so much more even if their force is equivalent. Not to mention that lower tier units SPD is just awful, so fighting any ranged means they will take 2 hits before even attacking. People have totally obliterated t10 armies with t1 armies though, specifically spear militia item attributes Hey i cant figuere allt his group things out here to create it, but i wanted to start a list of item attributes, making proper descriptions of what they actual do, what ones are bugged etc. I wanted to make a category under Equipment called Attributes, then add them all inside there. Can you maybe create it and get me started? -TM *You might start by looking at this page: Equipment Modifiers. Don't forget to sign your name by typing ~~~~ after your messagse. -- Saucybandit 07:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Resource Calculations Hi there, Being an nerdy type, I've been trying to work out the mechanics behind resource generation (the Lumber/hr received by your castle) Do you know if anyone else has done similar research or has collcted any significant data? I ask because what I've arrived at is self-consistent, but implies a huge number of typos in the game descriptions of various spells and upgrades. The other thing is that I have no experience of creating wiki pages from scratch could I ask you to proof read any pages I create when I fnish my theory. Many thanks, Brondahl Brondahl 23:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Your contributions would be welcome and appreciated on the wiki. If your numbers are consistent than I'd say you're on the right track. I tried to figure out how resource generation worked at one point, but I definitely ran into things that worked differently than the desciptions suggested. I suggest looking here as a starting point. As far as I know, there isn't another good source of data on this subject, but if you want another set of eyes-on, I can sanity check your work. -- Saucybandit 00:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *I find that sometimes the resource bonus attributes ar ebetter calculated if using %'s, not actual whole numbers. derp same saucybandit from kol and coldfront? *Who's asking? -- Saucybandit 18:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Heroes of Gaia looks great and I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates Greets. I'm new to Heroes of Gaia, and came to check out what this project had to offer. I noticed your call for templates; I've a fair bit of ability in writing them, and would be glad to impliment a few. What are the project's most pressing needs in that department? Let me know where I'm most needed. -- Heaven's Agent 16:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC). *Templates would be awesome! Off the top of my head, the thing that would be really great are navigational templates for equipment and races, and maybe buildings. Ideally, it would be a banner format centered at the bottom of the page and contain a list of links in a banner format: http://twelvesands.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Modifiers Example. Check the link list at the bottom of the page for an example of what I mean. Oh, you know what else would be great? A template for images using this format found on most of the pages already. The template should create a table with no border, have the picture justified in the right cell, and place text in the left cell. This will make it easier for users to add images in the preferred format. If you're interested in these projects, I'd be happy to give you further direction. -- Saucybandit 19:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Banner templates similar to what you indicated should be no problem; such templates are simply a formatted table that can be used throughout the project, so once I get the first complete it will be simply a matter of copying the code and changing the text within the cells to create new ones. ::Image templates for item articles should also be easy, though I have to ask if you would be interesting in replacing these images and the item stats with an item infobox. An example can be found here. It's a design decision, and up to you and the project's other contributors to make, but I need to at least propose it. ::In any event, I'll build some ideas in a Sandbox area for you to consider. If you like what I come up with, the templates can be implemented throughout the project. I'll try to get the templates to match the project's color scheme. And please, feel free to direct my efforts further. -- Heaven's Agent 22:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Would be much appreciated. I like the idea of the infobox, but I'm hesitant as to whether that's the right design for this wiki. Do you think that this would be a good way to display the item information? If you want to mock this up as well, I'd like to see what it looks like. My worry is that there isn't enough item data to make this worthwhile. -- Saucybandit 22:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Items include what, eight specific parameters that could be translated into an infobox, not including their name? Maybe more if you wanted to include basic source information, such as star values. The textual description could also be included in such an infobox. In any case, I'll get a sample made along with the other template designs, and you can decide then. You're correct in saying they may not be best for this particular project; something that works in one place doesn't always translate well to another. -- Heaven's Agent 05:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome But as english is not my mothertongue, the only contributions from me will be stuff that i can write directly off the game. (e.g. the equipment buffs or descriptions of stuff...) Makumbator 17:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay i have a question: I have seen that you did many edits on the equipmentpages, so could you look into this Talk:Equipment, please. --Makumbator 18:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) polishing skill I just noted that there is a difference between polishing and refining skill of same level (at least with elves). I have a primary castle with lv 6 polishing and the description says it adds 20 to base output, while the lv5 refining says it adds 10 to base output. I have 3 cristal and 2 sulfur mines attached to this castle. With my secondary castle, lv3 polishing says it adds 14 to base output while lv3 refining is always 10. I have no mine attached to this castle and I produce in it 22 per hour of sulfure and 23 per hour of crystal. Sabin77 17:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You asked where i got the formula info from, here is the link: http://heroesofgaia-forum.gpotato.com/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=833 FuzzyHeart is our only GM atm, though forum title says Comunity Manager (she does both) Wiki Vandalism Someone trashed the wiki. I don't know how to report them, and the account was just created new today anyway. But I undid their vandalism - reverted to last post. A shame how some people act. This wiki is so useful, thanks for keeping it up-to-date with game info and insight! Dalian 23:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) *How much vandalism? I can block the IP depending on how many pages were affected. Wikia doesn't always tell me when people make edits. -- Saucybandit 03:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Have a look at the history for the front page of the wiki. 23:17, April 16, 2010 - I reverted this edit made by Ledstone. Ironically I caught it just two minutes later after he posted it. He deleted the main page content, used some foul language, and insulted us. Right after that he wrote a nasty comment on my personal talk page, because I undid his vandalism. I doubt if blocking his IP is of much use, but you can try. Guys like this will just make a sock puppet account to troll.' 08:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC)' Controls Hi Saucy, I created a controls page after someone posted a control I didn't know of on kongregate forums. Do you know any other undocumented controls (or documents about controls maybe) ? Sabin77 20:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *Was that the Shift + S thing? Yeah, I think a controls pages would be useful. It might be better to name it Keyboard Shortcuts and make Controls a redirect. We can think about it more later when we see what kinds of things ultimately wind up on the page. Unfortunately, I can't think of any off the top of my head, but I'll look into this. Thanks! -- Saucybandit 21:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *Yes that's the SHIFT + S. Keyboard Shortcuts is fine for me (but shift + S is not really a shortcut since I don't see any other way to see name and level of buildings all printed on screen, maybe Keyboard Controls ;) ) -- Sabin77 09:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Resource Generation page I've added a Resource Generation page to the Wiki with a fair amount of information on it. It's hardly complete but gives some good information I've discovered so far while trying to work my way down to the actual formulas the game uses. So far I've just left it floating, unconnected to anything. I figured I'd let you decide where it's best attached to pages, or possibly on the front page. Solsund 21:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Resource and XP buildings vs Temporarily occupiable buildings Hey Saucy, would you mind taking a look at the comment I made on the Talk:Temporarily occupiable buildings? Zojj renamed the page, but I think it was the move for the worse. I don't want to undo his change if other people are okay with it, so I raised the question, but got no response. Perhaps a guideline on renaming the pages for no apparent reason might be a good idea. Thanks! - Huawei 19:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *The wiki needs a guidelines page for sure. I'll try and get one produced in the next week or so. I'll leave a note for Zojj about the page rename as well -- Saucybandit 20:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) farming lvl 10 treasure hi i wonder what is the best constellation to farm lvl 10treasures with T10 units... how many of them do i need so that i dont loose any of them? how should the stacks look like? i need a nummer like 100,100,100,100 (back) , 120,120,120 (front)...for example 02:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :You should try out what works best for you. It depends on your hero's stats, any spells (including racial), plus which units you plan to have and how many you plan to sacrifice to earn the equipment. Just test. Good luck! Goddess of Pandora 04:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) item bonus which item-bonus is the best for pvp/arena? ---attack? ---defence? ---max. units? ---attack twice? im confused... 17:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Training Times - Relevant Guild Building All the race pages claim that the Guild column for time-to-train is based on a level 10 University. Shouldn't it be level 10 Guild Training Camp? Not sure if my information (my understanding of the text in-game) is accurate or not. *It's definitley the Guild Training Camp, and needs to be fixed. -- Saucybandit 07:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Template crisis' Yeah on the main page discussion I showed everyone how to make a template, apparently no one knew how to do that before me. Border Patrol 19:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Templates.... I setup 2 new ones for equipment. It'll just take a bit, and if people can help put the rest together, it'd be great! Right now Robe and Leather Armor are setup properly. The two new templates I have running are and . Lately I've been having trouble with the Equipment template, I dunno why it's messing up (Image panel on topright and Single star display). I'm gonna take a small break in hopes that my mind will refresh later. If you, Zojj, or anyone else knows of a way to fix/tweak it, be my guest. I just wanted to create a standard for it. I hope everyone likes it! ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 01:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Goddess, first, let me say thank you for the templates. I (still) am not very good with template markup, and it looks like you're off to a great start. I do, however, have a number of suggestions for improving the template. Apologies in advance if I mention anything that you already know about! Actually, I decided to simplify this: could you make the template page look like the Bronze Necklace page? That page is a reformatted page that is more in line with what I'd imagined for items pages. I realize that it's asking a lot, but I really think it looks better than the current armor pages. --Saucybandit 04:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Are you referring to just the Image heading section part thingy? That's an easy fix. I'll do that much right now. ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 07:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Pages So, as an added thing, while you're editing Equipment pages, is it possible to remove all the categories on the page that were added manually? I would like to put out a global announcement for this to be done.. especially on pages that have been converted to the new template. I'll be trying to do this on future pages that I templatize. Reason for this is that I'm automatically adding these categories based on the content that's placed into the template itself. :) Also, just take heed of bolded stuff on the template description. Thanks! ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 08:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Goddess, notifying every user about the category changes is probably unnecessary. We can probably handle category deletions rather quickly if we do a concerted effort. I can always post a note in the Manual of Style, but I think we'll get quicker and more uniform results of we do this ourselves. I have two small favors to ask of you 1) can you check the Clothes items? I fixed most of the pages, but could you see whether I missed anything? That way the category will be completed. 2) If you're not doing this already, could you go through each item category in turn rather than a few pieces of equipment from each category? I'll pitch in here, so the process won't take too long. --Saucybandit 08:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right about the global thing.. it shouldn't take that long, especially with a few extra hands (which is all we probably really need). And my path for choosing items is kinda random, but I have been trying to work with Clothes first, but sometimes I need to add some stats to some equipment myself, and so I templatize that while I'm at it, and then I'm trying to cover some of the half-edits that some new people tried to follow up on, and realized how the Rich Text editor messes up template implementation with blank parameters. So I was working on trying to fix all those up, and then I'd go back to the Clothes category. I'll doublecheck yours too.. but adding in the blank parameter lines from the template helps a lot for future editors to add in extra attributes. I'm working on something tonight to add and have categories for each attribute as well so people can see those categories of equipment with confirmed attributes. It's gonna rock! :) ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 08:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You're doing great work! The wiki is really benefiting from your knowledge. --Saucybandit 19:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Reusable Info Pages I did something like this by converting Scouting Skill into a General, multi-racial template, and having their respective racial pages (i.e Elf Scouting Skill) into its own page.. with generally the same information. I realized the base for this was in . I was hoping to do the same to a bunch of other sections. Namely those where we made disambiguation cutoffs, it would just be an extra step for those that wanted general info since it would be the same for all races. I'm thinking we can expand this to all the general buildings of a Castle, right? Arena, Barracks, Battlements, Bazaar, Embassy, Hero Tower, Magic Tower, Market, Tavern, Townhall, and Warehouse. Probably the same with all the Castle Spells: Bootcamp, Construction Efficiency, Forestry Skill, Manufacturing Skill, Mining Skill, Polishing Skill, Refining Skill, and Storing Skill. I think I linked them right, if I didn't, then they should be pages or redirects. :P ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 08:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC.) :I mostly agree with you.. I think disambiguations are necessary at an absolute minimum. If you'd like to make those into something more, it's probably a good idea, but I wouldn't prioritize it too much. There's a lot of other stuff, like table formatting and creating a troop template that really needs to happen right now I'll create the disambiguation pages in the meantime. --Saucybandit 08:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Wasn't Zojj working on that? ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 08:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I recall seeing something like that in the Sandbox. Haven't seen Zojj around too much lately. I'm going to do reformat tables and do some disambiguations for a bit. I'll look into it more of someone doesn't get around to it first. --Saucybandit 08:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Semantics I've dabbled with this in a previous wiki before, but they removed the feature (not on Wikia). :( I looked everywhere on Wikia for an alteranative.. but came back to this feature. It needs to be requested, and I'm pretty sure we don't have it. Do you think we can request for getting Semantics enabled in this wiki project? Granted we'll have to redo the items again, it'll make everything SO much more organized and centralized (only need to edit information from one spot, and everywhere that property is displayed will be updated). Not to mention the update coming this week, and we'll have to do a lot of changes on existing information anyway. Let me know what you think.. or if you think it would be something we can use? If you want me to provide more ideas on implementation for support, I can do that too. FTR: All Weapons/Armor complete to new templates. (Debating on Secondary Arms, but Semantics will make it easier) ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 12:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts? I figure this would be very helpful throughout the wiki. There's a test wiki you can browse through if you understand what's happening. I really want to stress this implementation. ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 19:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I put in the request, and they have enabled SMW, SMW Drilldown, SMW Maps, SMW Result Formats, and SMW Forms on our wiki. I hope you'll be able to see the power of this very soon.. I'll start on the equipment template (execution of the equipment templates are the same, though possible tweaks may be needed) and see how it works out. I'll work in the sandbox first, keep an eye on it! Hope this is desirable! ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 00:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I I trust that you know what you're doing. I think I understand semantics a bit better, but still not entirely sure how it works. Related: could you do more work on the unit template? Units are the last "core" wiki pages that still need some template lovin'. I already finished the buildings and spell pages. Once we get the template up, I'll handle the data entry. -- Saucybandit 00:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! Both done! Now let's see what this thing can do! Just use the documentation as a guide, and don't forget to remove any extra categories. Yes, I know the Unit Tier has a redirect loop in it, but I'll fix that later today, just ignore it. Really tired. Enjoy working on the units! ^^ The Semantics will take care of itself. I'll cater to how they're viewed and searched for later, after the other templates get semantics implemented. ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 10:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Unit Tier Template Ok, universal tier template made, and demo is in my Sandbox1 page. Can use this one template in a variety of places, as a list, or at the bottom of a page, with and without notes under them. Right now those 4 Unit pages have the code to make it work hardcoded. Though I'm sure it'll be very difficult to have the template do the work to help enter this data in the template.. I can try after we get a lot of other major work done. For now, think I'd like like to keep that stuff hardcoded (the stuff within ' tags on the Unit pages since it's much easier to change the one unit page than having to question any variances between that and the hardcoded Tier comp X template. Once we settle on the individual Unit Template, then I'd like to implement this at the same time. ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'''Talk]] 07:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Updates and name changes I'd be more than happy to help out with all the updates and name changes that have come with this new version of the game. I started changing a few names using the "move page" function, which seems to change everything except for the picture and the actual URL. Is this the best way to do this? W. 16:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC)W : I was planning on handling this with the units and item name changes that came in, mainly to not forget or leave behind any pictures that may be associated with those pages. The standard for these pages will be that the main image for items/units will be the same name as the page, ending in .jpg. If it's possible, could you gather more information on the new items that have been introduced? As I started looking through my Bazaar, I saw plenty new items. Maybe this can be filled in on the different equipment lists (Helmets, Clothes, etc..), as well as the prices needing to be updated. Thanks! ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 16:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We might want to hold off on mass equipment updates just yet. My Bazaar isn't even showing low-level equipment.. I'm not sure if higher level Bazaars no longer low level equipment. We might want to wait a day or a week to do the Bazaar stuff, in case there are bugs or additional changes. I know the Kong version has some nasty bugs atm, and we're due for a patch sometime soon. -- Saucybandit 16:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Polish version Hi! HoG Wiki is now connected with new Polish Castle of Heroes Wiki, I've added interwiki link on the main page of this wiki. Polish version is quite new, but I hope it will grow soon. There are now three Polish CoH servers on gpotato. BTW Congratulations, Your Wiki is great :) Elkociak dyskusja 20:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Can`t log inn I get a message saying its "timed out" So I cant even upploud HOG page. Do you know why? Happend before? Thanks *Not sure! Sometimes Wikia just gets slow. All you can do is wait a while and try again. -- Saucybandit 14:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC)